


Grace Under Pressure - ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: This is just a fluff ficlet to accompany Grace's. You don't need to read one to enjoy the other, but if you've read Grace's you'll know Violet's origins.





	Grace Under Pressure - ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grace’s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503916) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites). 



> All questions, comments, suggestions, kudos and criticisms welcome. All mistakes are my own.

Jim huffed in frustration as his three-year-old daughter Violet both kicked and moved her feet around faster than he could catch and hold onto one. He was struggling to get her shoes on in order to get her back to Leslie Falcone’s on time as per their shared custody agreement. While he wasn’t certain just why his daughter had an aversion to wearing shoes, if she could go barefoot all the time she would.

 

“Violet! Would you just,” the foot Jim was holding yanked violently out of his grasp. “Hold still for **one** second?” Grunting in frustration Jim stood up and looked at his husband Harvey, who stood in the living room archway watching and highly amused by Jim’s predicament.  “Stop smirking and help me, would you _please_?”

 

Harvey merely held up a roll of duct tape. “This’ll help.”

 

Jim rolled his gaze as Violet hugged his leg and Harvey waggled the duct tape at him. Glaring at Harvey he replied, “We are **not** duct taping her shoes to her feet.”

 

“I’m telling you. It’s a sound solution.”

 

“No. It’s _not_.” Jim didn’t have to say that Leslie wouldn’t find the action viable either. Jim held his hands out from his sides. “Will you just help me please?”

 

Harvey pushed away from the archway and strode over to where the little girl sat on the couch squirming, but reaching for her father’s hand all the same for affection. Jim took her hand instantly and Violet grinned at Harvey. He squatted before her as he addressed her. “How about this, if you wear your shoes to your mom’s house, I’ll let you do my hair this weekend when we watch your Pretty Pony show?”

 

Violet’s brown eyes lit up. “Hair spray too?”

 

Harvey nodded. “Yeah. Hair spray, fuzzy barrettes, whatever your little heart desires.” Abruptly Harvey pointed at her in mock anger. “No razors or scissors though!” Violet looked up towards Jim as she pretended to contemplate her answer. “Well? What do ya say?”

 

“I say,” Violet extended a finger and pressed it to the tip of Harvey’s nose. “O-kay.”

 

“All right then.” Harvey slowly rose his knees popping a little at the action. “You let Daddy put your shoes on you now.”

 

Violet frowned and looked downcast as she stopped swinging her feet and looked up at Jim once more. “Go ahead Daddy. But not too tight.”

 

“Okay Honey, not too tight.” Jim smiled lovingly at Harvey and squatted before his daughter to put her shoes on. Half way through he looked up at Harvey. “I’m not too fond of this bribery school of parenting.”

 

Harvey shrugged. “You’re the one that didn’t want to spend a half hour trying to get shoes on the kid’s feet and send her into a tantrum. You ol’ softie you.” Harvey pet the back of Jim’s hair and once he was finished dressing Violet he pulled him up and close to him. “We both have you wrapped around our fingers.”

 

“Mmm.” Jim mused placing a light kiss upon Harvey’s lips. “Especially her. I have to go.”

 

Reluctantly Harvey let go of Jim. “Yeah, you don’t want to be late for the hostage exchange.”

 

“No ostrich!” Violet exclaimed grabbing her plush _‘My Little Pony’_ and holding it to her chest.

 

“That’s right. You’re not an ostrich.” Jim agreed reaching to pick her up. “Kiss Dad goodbye.” Violet’s little arms stretched out to Harvey and they exchanged noisy kisses and she pet his beard before Jim kissed him as well. He grabbed his suit jacket off a plush chair and headed to the door of their apartment.

 

“Have fun with your Mom.” Violet waved at Harvey over Jim’s shoulder. “And you have fun being a detective.”

 

“We will!” Jim assured him before disappearing out the door, daughter in tow. Harvey grinned and tossed the roll of duct tape in the air and caught it in his left hand.

 

“I still say this would have worked.”


End file.
